villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rio Ranger
Rio Ranger, also known as The Dressup Doll, is a major antagonist in the RPG Maker game Your Turn To Die. He acts as the Floor Master of the third floor, with Tia Safalin as his Vice Floor Master. He created a sub-game where the participants needed to collect tokens in order to survive and participate in the second main game. Biography Rio was created by Gashu and Safalin. Gashu gave him the negative emotions, specially his inferiority complex, that led him to be jealous and grow a deep hatred towards all humans, he also discarded all of his positive emotions, thus "removing his heart", so despite having the mechanisms, he could not put a smile on his face. Gashu believed that all his negative emotions and jealously made Ranger more human. Rio is not seen on the first chapter of the game, but he watches as the participants do their respective first trials, going as far as mocking a participant that gave up easily, and beating her corpse after she thanked them for killing her. He also collected pieces of clothing of all the participants that died in the first chapter. He introduces himself to the participants when they arrive the third floor, and soon after he explains the rules of the sub-game, a game where the participants would need to complete attractions collecting stars and trade tokens of themselves for the tokens of other participants, saying that the one that didn't collect at least ten stars would die before the second main game. He also prepared the room of lies, a room that would give the participants six tokens and a mysterious item called "web of happiness" all supposedly without consequences, but actually the room would go dark and swap Reko Yabusame for a perfect fake doll with her AI. The fake, who believed to be the real Reko, blended in with the other participants without anyone noticing until later. When all the participants cleared all the attractions and traded tokens, Rio called all of them to a room where he ranked them for most collected tokens to least, the one with highest tokens being Q-taro Burgerberg and the lowest Gin Ibushi, both of them were them pinned by Rio in a giant target, that would sting Gin with poison every few minutes, with Q-taro's bonus being him being able to spin the target so he could be the target instead of Gin. The players that collected a good amount of tokens were stuck in a giant green cube, and the three persons with the lowest amount of tokens, Sara, Reko and Nao, were lifted with a giant elevator-platform, with a timer and a display showing the number 35.5. The trio finds out that the numbers represents Gin's weight, and that in order to save him, they needed to throw something that weighted 35.5kg or higher in a bed of spikes on the bottom of the platform, they discuss and finds out that the Reko with them is a fake, giving Sara the ultimate decision of sacrificing the fake or not. If sacrificed, Q-taro and Gin are saved, Alice runs to the room of lies wanting to know what happened to the real Reko, Rio taunts him, asking what the current status of Reko is, claiming that she had her head severed, asking Safalin to bring her. Alice breaks down when seeing her sister's severed head, and runs towards Rio yelling that he will kill him, Rio throws Reko's head at Alice, and explodes her collar, dealing a fatal wound to Alice. The real Reko shows up, revealing to be alive all along, Alice's last words is his sister's name. If the player chooses not to sacrifice her, the fake, Alice, Nao and Sara all run to the room of lies, where they find another Reko. Rio demands that Nao chooses who the real Reko is, she does the right choice, but the fake, not wanting to die, stabs the real Reko to death, only to have his collar exploded soon after, as she realizes "you never intended to let me survive". In both ways Rio soon after is shot and killed by his creator, Gashu, who was disguised as the "receptionist doll", he has his head removed with a kick by Gashu, supposedly killing him. He is later revealed to have been kept alive by Safalin, who connects him to a machine that temporally revives him, only to return Ranger's emotions, Safalin calls says that he is finally complete, calling him "Rio Laizer", as he finally dies feeling regret over his actions. Appearance Rio has bright orange eyes that matching with his orange hair. He is always hiding most of his face with his numerous expression cards and masks that he occasionally wears to mock deceased characters. He also carries around a swirly pink ice cream cone with a blue wing and eyeballs on it. It's notable that besides Ranger's shirt, all of his clothings belong to characters that died on the death game, Mishima's tie, Jou's hair clip, Kai's apron; besides those he also wears clothings from unseen characters that died during their first trials, Kugie's skirt, Anzu's yellow hood, and ranmaru's jacket. Personality Rio Ranger shows to be even more sadistic and aggressive towards the participants than the previous floor master, Sue Miley, since he was created only with the negative emotions of humans, with no evidence of any kind of empathy or kindness towards anyone. He also was built with a strong sense of inferiority towards humans, thus explaining the way he treats them. Despite treating humans with such disdain, he pays a lot of attention to them, showed by his habit of stealing the deceased's clothing pieces. On most of his dialogues he calls the participants "bastards" reforcing his hate towards them. Gallery Rio Mishima.png Sub game.png FinalAttraction.png Rio Shot.png Ranger Head.png Crying Rio.png Participant Death.png Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Mature Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful